halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Halo 5: ODST
This is a Halo tactical Stealth game, taking place on a Covenant world. The player is an ODST, equipped with an experimental cloaking device created with Covenant tech by ONI. The player uses an Automag, as well as a Silenced DMR. Mission The players mission is to gather intel on the world while the Infinity fleet distracts the forces present there, and later to feed back vital info back to ONI HQ. Briefing You risk detection if you kill anyone. You can hide a body in a crate, then it will not be detected until you are long gone. You can use dark corners or shadows to remain out of sight. It is recommended that you stay on the move if the situation doesnt force you to stay. Killing Covenant isnt your mission or objective. Gathering the intel is of greater importance. Usually, when a fellow enemy is missing, they might look around, and either choose to alert its comrades, even if it hasnt seen you, or assume he has been called away, or just gone for a piss and continue doing whatever he was doing before. This, however, can be done using your Targeting to find a suitable place, like a dark corner or empty crate. You can drag the body and put it in the crate/corner. By example, a Jackal or Grunt body is lighter then that of an Elite. Hiding dead Elites isnt easy and it is recommended that you avoid killing them. Also, Elites tend to communicate more often then Jackals or Grunts, as they have an integrated communications system. High-ranking Jackals have this too, but low-ranking Grunts and Jackals dont. Chapter 1: Insertion, But Different The campaign starts off with a cutscene where the Rookie sneaks aboard a Cargo Lich. After it has departed from the Kig-yar Pirate Cruiser, gameplay begins. Your objective shows: Infiltrate Covenant Warehouse. You sneak around on the Lich, trying to find something of interest. After some careful sneaking, you find the bridge. A Kig-yar is piloting. You cannot kill anyone, unless you can make it look like it was an accident. Killing the pilot will blow your cover, and send the ship crashing toward the surface. Chapter 2: Warehouse (cutscene) When the Jackals are unloading cargo, you see an opportunity to escape. You jump into the grav-lift and make it to the ground undetected. (gameplay) Your objective shows: Proceed through facility. You identify enemies and mark them. Only a few Kig-yar guards and sleeping Grunts are around. You are on the offloading pad, looking toward a big room which is a storage area. You can choose to take out the enemies there, or sneak by them. Taking them out is a high-risk action, as you are forced to prevent anyone from finding their bodies and detecting you. And taking an entire platoon of Covenant on on your own is not an option. Chapter 3: What the Foxtrot? (Cutscene) You walk out of the warehouse, and look around. (gameplay) You spot a strange ship entering the planets atmosphere, with a Covenant Destroyer tailing it. The ship is taking lots of fire, but seems to takes no damage. It halts in mid-air, and releases a swarm of tiny particles, which starts to eat away the Destroyer. The guards are alerted, and watch as the Destroyer loses power and falls toward the surface. Guards and other personnel flee in fear as they see the Destroyer heading toward this district. A Cargo Shadow rushes by, personnel fleeing in fear is too busy to notice you. You can choose to run for safety and keep your stealth, or lose your cover and jump on one of the Shadows rushing by. (Gameplay-cutscene) Onboard the Shadow, you are being fired at from the road. You are hanging on to the frame of the Shadow. On the rear, a Jackal is struggling to hang on. You leave him be. You see the Destroyer crash, sending debris and the Shadow you're on, flying. When you wake up, you notice the Elite walking towards you. He grabs you by your neck and roars. Unable to draw a knife, you punch him in the face. He doesnt seem affected or impressed. He punches you(you lose health) and throws you against the Shadow(health is very low). You struggle to stand up, as the Elite walks toward you and takes out his Energy sword. Suddenly, the Jackal jumps on the Elites back, and he is distracted. Now is your chance, you stand up, run toward him and jam the knife in the Elites neck. if you fail, the Elite will throw you back, slice the Jackal in half, then stab you with his sword and he will roar in your face as you die (failing will restart the last checkpoint). He tries to take it out, but it did too much damage and the Elite falls on top of you. You struggle to push the heavy Elite off you, but the Jackal gives you a hand. (cutscene) He says, with a weird accent, "Hello". You look weirdly at him. "My name Kiyel", he continues. "I am spy." Strangely, he seems to trust you... You speak back: "You're a spy? For who?" He says something that sounds like: 'Arbiter'. "You work for the Arbiter?" He nods. "Seems we're allies then." Chapter 4: Circumstances Make Us Strange Allies (cutscene) You and the Jackal named Kiyel, are watching the events happening on the background, the particle swarms devour the buildings on the background. You ask: "Who would have such power?" Kiyel shrugs. You ask him: What is your mission?" "I sent in to go look." You: "What are the Sangheili looking for on this planet?" Kiyel points to a massive building in the distance. "Shipyard." You: "So, YOU are the Sangheili spy?" Kiyel looks at you somewhat puzzled, then says: "You also look for ship?" You: "Yes, but with that thing around, the shipyard wont stand for long." Kiyel: "Long enough." You: "Long enough for what?" Kiyel: "For ship to launch." You: "I was afraid that you would say that..." Kiyel: "We go now. Have long walk to go." You: "Lets go, then." (gameplay) Objective: 'Proceed toward Shipyard'. The Rookie and his new friend cross the district littered with debris. On their way, they encounter enemies, which they either avoid or kill. A special option for this mission: You can leave dead bodies near debri, anyone unaware of your presence will be startled at first, but soon assume that they had been killed by flying debris. Its is still essential that you do not allow anyone to raise the alarm, as when you are caught, you cannot activate checkpoints, enemies will be alerted of you presence, making them much harder to kill, and they will call for reinforcements. Chapters can still be completed, though. Chapter 5: I'll Just Leave This Here (cutscene) Both arrive at the Shipyard, it is swarming with Covenant forces trying to rush into the building, to get aboard the ship. You: "We need to get aboard." Kiyel: "How?" You: "We try to find another door." Kiyel: "Good". (gameplay) Objective: Enter shipyard. On the other side of the huge building, an open energy door is found. It is a large energy door, but there is no-one to be found. "Everyone must've fled inside", you comment. Kiyel doesnt seem to bother, and walks inside. You and Kiyel proceed through the building, up the stairs, and to the docking site. Upon entering, you see this massive Carrier, larger then any known carrier. "What??", you say. "I knew about a large slipspace rupture in low orbit a while ago, but I wasn't expecting a Super Carrier." Kiyel: "We have a problem." You: "You can say that again." Kiyel: "You tell command?" You: "I cant reach Command. There isn't really time for it anyway". Kiyel: "Lets try to get aboard then." (gameplay)Objective: Infiltrate Supercarrier undetected. You proceed through a storage yard. Several Phantoms are shipping cargo from the yard to the ship. Just as you approach, a Phantom departs. Kiyel: I know a way in. You: "I know what youre thinking. Its crazy." Kiyel: "Its only way in. I look like guard. I can walk in. You not. You hide in crate. Good?" You: "Fine." You hide in a crate ready for pickup. Kiyel: "I will remember crate number, and take you out when safe." You: "Better be quick, I don't wanna risk anyone else finding me in here." Kiyel: "You be okay". Kiyel closes the crate, and shortly after, the crate is lifted up and suspended under the Phantom. You experience the bumpy ride, sway from side to side and eventually, are dropped inside the hangar. After some time, you fall asleep. Someone knocks on the crate, waking you up. Kiyel's voice sounds: "Its me. Coast is clear." You: "What took you so long?" Kiyel: "It was crowded. I couldnt just open the crate without being noticed." You: "Fair enough. Whats our situation?" Kiyel: "Hangar is quiet, but isn't clear. We have departed from the planet." You: "Okay, any idea how we destroy this ship?" Kiyel: Ship has two weak points: The Slipspace Drive and the engines. Sabotaging them could trigger and overload and destroy the ship entirely, us included. You: "Not if we get out before that happens". Suddenly, the alarms go off. Both hide in cover, but nobody is firing at them. You: "What happened?" Kiyel: "No idea". Over the comms, an Elite speaks in Covenant to the crew. You cant make up anything of it, but Kiyel does. Kiyel: " Strange ship from planet has found us!" You: "That's not good. We need to get off this ship before they do the same to us as they did to that Destroyer." Kiyel: What do we do now?" You "Wait, isn't there a way to slow the ship down? Kiyel: "We could sabotage the engines." You: How would we do that?" Kiyel: "Leak the coolant. Then they must stop ship to prevent from overheating." You: "So, were gonna need to find the coolant storage. Lets find a terminal." Chapter 6: Change of Plans You both proceed stealthy through the hangar, toward what seems like an observation room, facing the hangar's interior. You: "Is this even a good idea? I mean, this plan? Shouldn't we just wait for the other ship to catch up and obliterate us?" Kiyel: "We make sure they don't fail at that." You: "Oh well. Guess I don't mind a little action." After taking the elevator to the observation room. An Elite has just entered the room through one of the side doors, unaware that you are hiding behind some cargo. I got a plan. I'll cloak, you approach him and ask something, I'll assassinate him."